In current read channels, sync mark detection does not start (that is, the first sample of the sync mark cannot be sampled) until phase correction calculated during zero phase start has applied all changes and those phase changes have fully settled at an analog/digital sampler. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system configured to reduce the amount of time required to begin sync mark detection.